The Frozen Fountain
by elbcw
Summary: 'Hesitantly, the little boy took a step towards his mother. Anne watched horrified at the inevitable happened, the Dauphin slipped, his feet sliding out from under him. He landed heavily his head hitting the frozen water as he fell. Louis remained still on the ice.' The Dauphin's life is in danger, his father is there for him.


**Authors note: Sorry it's Aramis whump again. (Although I'm not that sorry). I've not been struck with inspiration for a long story again yet...**

The Frozen Fountain

Louis looked at the stalactites hanging off the statue at the centre of the fountain. He remembered his governess telling him that morning that the frozen drips of water were called stalactites. A long word which he had spent some time saying over and over in his head until it had become tangled up and he had to ask his governess how to say it again.

His mother had come to his room where he was learning about the cold weather and suggested they go for a walk. Louis guessed his father was busy, his father was always busy so his mother could take him out without too much fuss.

It was cold, he could feel the cold air as he breathed in. His governess had made him put on his thickest coat and done up all the buttons, which he did not like. The coat was heavy and the button under his chin was tight. And he knew he would be hot when they let him run around.

They had walked carefully to start with, his mother had warned him the ground may be slippery, but it was not as bad as it could have been, they walked on the grass rather than the paths which looked shiny.

He had run across the lawn to the fountain which had been turned off the previous day. The water in the fountain had frozen. He glanced back at his mother and governess who were slowly walking after him. Both ladies had their skirts held in their hands, trying to stop them getting dirty or wet. Louis was glad he was not a girl.

He leaned over the wall around the fountain, lying on his front he reached down and touched the frozen water. He pushed it. His gloves stopped him from feeling the cold on his fingers. After another glance at his mother, he swung his legs over and rested his feet on the ice. He pushed down a little. Nothing happened.

Louis stood up.

MMMM

'No, Louis!'

Anne watched in horror as her son took tentative steps across the frozen water. The young Dauphin ignored his mother and continued to move slowly and carefully across the ice. His governess was leaning as far as she could over the wall of the fountain, but the prince was already out of her reach.

The recent drop in temperature had left several of the ponds and fountains frozen over. The ice was thick, it was clearly thick enough to take the weight of the Dauphin who had managed to walk almost to the centre of the basin. Another few steps and he would have reached the statue at the centre. The curious boy was frequently trying to find places that only he could get to. Anne knew it was his attempt to avoid all the attention he received. Sometimes her son just wanted to be a child and not a future King.

The Queen hurried across the hard, frozen, lawn of the Palace gardens towards the fountain. She had gathered her skirts in her hands as she ran, she knew it broke etiquette for her to behave in such a way, but her son's life was in danger. She was aware of others rushing forward with her.

Louis had finally stopped moving towards the centre of the fountain, towards the ornate statue. He turned and looked at the gathering courtiers and his mother. A guilty look clouded his features. It was obvious to Anne that the young boy knew he had done something wrong. Once she had him back safely on solid ground, she would admonish him soundly away from prying eyes.

'Come back,' said Anne, trying her hardest not to show her worry.

She did not want to scare her son or cause him to panic. Louis looked around at the increasing crowd of people. Some were gesticulating at him, others were calling for him to get off the ice. Louis looked increasingly scared by what was going on. Anne looked at the people and knew that although they meant well, they were not helping the issue.

'Leave us,' she commanded. 'Go back to the Palace.'

It took some of the courtiers a few seconds to react to her demand. She knew there would be talk behind her back about her request. Knew that some would say she was stupid for dismissing the courtiers. But she did not care. The welfare and safety of her son was all that mattered to her.

With a few glances in her direction and worried looks at the Dauphin, the people began to disperse. A couple of Palace guards ushered them away before positioning themselves a respectful few yards away keeping the courtiers at bay.

Anne turned her attention back to Louis who was looking at her.

'It is alright, Louis,' Anne said calmly. 'Just come back to me. Take your time.'

Hesitantly, the little boy took a step towards his mother. Anne watched horrified at the inevitable happened, the Dauphin slipped, his feet sliding out from under him. He landed heavily his head hitting the frozen water as he fell. Louis remained still on the ice.

Anne gasped in shock. Without thinking she hitched up her skirt and started to climb onto the edge of the fountain. The governess grabbed at her, holding her back.

'No majesty, it's too dangerous,' pleaded the governess.

But Anne was desperate to reach her son.

The sound of several people running towards the fountain caused her to glance around. She almost sighed with relief when she saw her sons' father and the other Musketeers rushing towards her. Aramis' expression reflected her own.

Anne had to make a conscious effort not to react too much to Aramis' arrival. She had to remain within her status, could not allow the man she loved to comfort her at that moment of worry. Tongues still wagged in the Palace. They made a concerted effort to keep apart now. When they did meet it was in secret, away from everyone, even the other Musketeers who Anne knew she could trust with her life. But neither of them wanted to put their friends in danger again.

The Musketeer skidded to a halt beside her, she could tell he was assessing the situation, looking at the fountain and the still form of their son lying mere yards from them. Aramis reached up and gently pulled her back to the ground. Anne was vaguely aware of the governess looking at them with disapproval. Another break with etiquette. A soldier should not have been touching the Queen. Anne hoped the governess would merely see it as it was, Aramis helping a Queen to regain her footing on solid ground as she worried about her son.

Once Aramis had released her, he immediately began pulling his weapons belts off and undoing his doublet. Aramis threw his doublet to the ground with his hat and weapons. Anne knew what he was going to do, he was going to get their son back. He would not allow her to risk herself, but his life was always forfeit when it came to her and their son. She knew that and she hated it. But in that moment, she loved him even more for the chance he was about to take.

Porthos was by his friend looking at the man with concern, probably worried Aramis would rush in his rescue.

'Be slow,' said Porthos who had moved to stand behind Aramis as he climbed onto the edge of the fountain, reaching up to steady Aramis as he tentatively stepped down onto the ice.

MMMM

Aramis and Porthos had paused as a couple of the courtiers walked across their path. The two pretty women were wrapped up against the cold, but had still managed to make themselves alluring. Aramis had given them a winning smile earning himself a blush from each of the women and a dig in the ribs from Porthos.

'I thought you only had eyes for the Queen,' Porthos had said quietly.

'I have a reputation to maintain,' Aramis had responded with a seriousness to his tone.

Porthos huffed out a laugh as they continued to patrol, following Athos and d'Artagnan who were deeply embroiled in a conversation about the newest cadets.

Poor Aramis was reduced to longing looks across large rooms when he knew no one was looking. Their love was forbidden and had already nearly proved fatal to them both. Aramis was correct that he needed to maintain his reputation. If it was thought he was looking at other women, the attention was away from him and the Queen.

But it was there, would always be there, even more so with their son walking around. A constant reminder of something that could never be.

Porthos had draped his arm over Aramis' shoulders for a few seconds in a brotherly show of affection and solidarity.

'Things might change,' he had said.

Aramis had looked at him and smiled, 'who knows what tomorrow will bring,' he had replied.

A woman shouting drew their attention across the expansive lawns. Aramis felt his breathing increase, he could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest as he took in the scene.

The Dauphin, his son, was standing in the fountain. Standing on the frozen water. The boy had managed to walk several yards away from the stone wall around the fountain and was standing looking back at his mother and governess.

Two palace guards were ushering courtiers back. Louis looked scared, Aramis guessed he thought he was in trouble. The governess was leaning forward as far as she could over the wall but was too far away to reach the child. The Queen was trying to coax Louis back to her.

Aramis gasped as the young prince slipped on the ice, landing hard on his back. Aramis broke into a run; the others ran with him. As he reached the fountain he reached up and pulled the Queen back from the edge. She had been about to try to reach their son herself. He steadied her, their eyes met for a few moments, fear reflected back at each other.

Aramis started to shed his weapons as he worked out how far he would have to go to get to his son. It was only a few yards, but it might as well have been miles. He knew the water in the fountain was only about three feet deep, but if the ice were to crack and Louis fall through, the cold temperature could prove fatal in minutes.

As he pulled off his doublet and felt the cold air hit him, he knew he would have to be quick or the temperature would start to affect him. He pulled his gloves back on and climbed onto the wall. He wanted to be free of the sometimes restrictive leather of his doublet and if he were to fall through the ice, he did not want the leather weighing him down.

Porthos was beside him, telling him to take his time. Athos and d'Artagnan were leaning over the wall, both men pushing at the ice with their hands, testing its thickness.

There had been to consultation, or debate, Aramis was the one that was going out on the ice. He was the one that would be rescuing his son.

Porthos' hand was on his waist, his fingers hooking around the back of his braces, keeping him steady as he placed his left foot on the ice. He applied a little pressure, the ice seemed thick enough. He slowly stood up, pausing for a few seconds. When there were no tell-tale sounds of cracking he took a slow step forward. Porthos was still holding on to him. He was vaguely aware of the Queen standing a few feet away, the governess was hovering close by, Aramis guessed in case Anne fainted.

But Aramis knew Anne was made of sterner stuff. She had already shown that she was prepared to risk her life to save her son, she was prepared to walk across the ice in her dress to get to Louis, there would be no chance of her moving in the water in the heavy skirts if she were to fall through the ice.

Aramis slowly, carefully, walked towards the still form of Louis. As much as he wanted his son to wake up, at the same time he knew the boy might panic or move erratically, putting himself in more danger.

'He's breathing steadily,' said d'Artagnan from behind him.

The young man must have been observing the future King carefully. The news was certainly a relief to Aramis who had been trying not to think of the awful scenario that he was merely retrieving his son's body, not rescuing the boy from the ice.

Each step was calculated. Aramis put his foot down, paused for a second, making sure he was steady before slowly moving the other foot forward. The closer he got to the centre of the fountain the thinner the ice became. At the edges, it had obviously been quite thick, but where Louis was lying the ice was thinner, Aramis could see trapped leaves and twigs under the frozen water.

Slowly he sank to one knee and leaned over his son. The boy had not stirred, Aramis gently lifted his head and felt for any injuries. Other than a bump on the back of his head the Dauphin seemed uninjured.

Slipping his arms under the prince's shoulders and knees Aramis lifted the boy up. He knew he would have no issue with carrying the Dauphin under normal circumstances, but to walk with him back across the ice was going to be difficult.

Aramis turned back to the others. Anne looked relieved, she was stood right at the edge of the fountain, leaning forward. The stern looking governess was still nearby watching the Queen carefully. Porthos had moved to kneel on the wall, Athos was behind him. Aramis guessed the idea was for him to hand Louis to Porthos as he got to the edge. D'Artagnan had one knee on the wall ready to reach out and steady Aramis as he got closer.

A look of shock crossed all their faces as the ice started to crack, the sound the only thing they could hear.

MMMM

As Aramis scooped up the unconscious boy, the cracking of the ice brought horror to the faces of them all. Aramis paused and looked in the direction of the cracking ice, the jagged line splitting his precarious stability. The crack crept towards the Musketeer and the future King.

D'Artagnan was aware of Athos having to stop Porthos from stepping onto the ice, pulling back the worried man before he could make the situation worse.

Aramis took a step forward before his foot went through the ice. The next few seconds seemed to stretch forever as Aramis plunged downwards. They knew there was no danger of Aramis disappearing from sight, but if he were unable to find his footing quickly on the floor of the fountain basin he could slip and plunge both himself and the Dauphin fully into the freezing water.

Aramis had lifted the boy as high as he could as he crashed through the ice. With some cat-like agility Aramis managed to maintain his footing. He pulled himself out of his slightly bent position and held the boy in his arms close to him again.

'Aramis,' said Athos firmly, 'walk towards us. Quickly as you can.'

D'Artagnan realised the shock of the cold water must have confused Aramis for a few seconds. But the command from Athos seemed to set him straight. He started to walk forward the action causing the thinner ice around him to break up. They could tell Aramis was having to feel along the bottom of the fountain with his feet to ensure he found safe ground to support himself.

Aramis was taking shaking breathes as he walked, d'Artagnan guessed the cold was making it difficult for him to breath. He had paled significantly and was already shivering enough for them to see the shake.

Porthos was leaning over the wall of the fountain using his main gauche to smash at the thicker ice. The Queen was stood with her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she watched her son being rescued.

Their son, d'Artagnan had to remind himself. Aramis was rescuing his own son.

Aramis had managed to twist the limp boy in his arms to put the prince over his shoulder so that he could use one hand to push at and break the ice which was getting harder for him to walk through the closer he got to the edge of the fountain.

Porthos leaned forwards, his arms outstretched, Athos was clutching tightly at the back of the Musketeers breeches. D'Artagnan moved closer, leaning out as far as he could sensibly without putting himself in danger.

Aramis, who was struggling to get any closer whilst carrying the Dauphin, leaned forwards as far as he could. Aramis was close to the edge of the fountain, close to reaching Porthos, but there were still a few inches between them. Aramis could not push through the ice whilst carrying the young prince. He leaned forward stretching out shaking arms towards Porthos who hooked his arms under the Dauphin. It took an increasingly shaky Aramis a few seconds to release his precious burden. D'Artagnan wondered if Aramis was still aware enough to know that his son was safe in the arms of his friend.

Porthos pulled the boy away from Aramis and turned towards the Queen. Aramis lost his footing and slipped forward, smashing onto the ice which cracked and splintered around him. Aramis was plunged fully into the water.

Both Athos and d'Artagnan reached down and grabbed their brother, hauling him to the edge, most of the ice now broken making it easier for them to pull him over the wall. Aramis crumpled to the ground shivering uncontrollably, coughing and spluttering at the same time. D'Artagnan grabbed Aramis doublet and draped it around his shoulders pulling it tight around him.

Aramis was looking around, he spotted Porthos who still held the Dauphin in his arms. Aramis tried to pull himself up to his feet. D'Artagnan helped him up and supported him as he took a couple of steps forward. But Athos put a hand on the Musketeers' shoulder.

Both Aramis and d'Artagnan looked at him. Athos shook his head and nodded toward the governess who was fussing around the Dauphin. Aramis looked at Athos with confusion.

Athos stepped closer to Aramis and whispered, 'he is not your son. Remember that.'

D'Artagnan hated watching his friend take in the information, Aramis blinked a few times before nodding. Somewhere amongst the confusion, the cold was causing to the man, Aramis had understood that he could not show too much concern for the Dauphin.

MMMM

Porthos cradled the future King in his arms, the boy was limp, showing no signs of coming around. The Queen was gently stroking her son's cheek and saying his name, she looked up at Porthos, the worry clear in her eyes. For a few moments, she looked at Aramis who was being helped from the fountain by d'Artagnan.

Porthos was looking across the lawn, the Queen followed his gaze. The doctor who tended to the Royal family was running towards them, he skidded to a halt and started to examine the Dauphin.

Porthos guessed the man had been updated as to what had happened, he seemed to know to look for a head injury. The doctor, a middle-aged man who was sensible and had been known to calm the King on occasion when the man became irate about irrational things, looked at the Queen with kind eyes as she spoke to him.

'Why won't he wake up?' asked the Queen.

'Majesty,' said the doctor, 'I cannot find any significant injury on him, we just have to wait.'

The Queen looked slightly placated as she stroked her son's hair.

'Get him back to his room. We just have to be patient.'

Porthos nodded and started towards the Palace, the Queen at his side, the governess following closely. He was aware of the doctor talking to Athos and telling him that Aramis should be taken back to the doctor's rooms to warm up. Porthos suspected Aramis would have rather followed where the Dauphin was taken, but they all knew that would be suicidal.

The Queen had her hand on her son's head as they hurried back towards the Palace, she continued to try to rouse him by calling his name and assuring him that she was not angry with him for what he had done. Porthos saw tears in her eyes.

'Go ahead and make the room ready, I want warming pans in the bed and the fire to be built up,' said the Queen to the governess before glancing up at Porthos.

Porthos nodded, 'it won't hurt to have a warm room for him,' he said, 'he has been out here for a while.'

The Queen managed a small smile, Porthos knew she understood that he would know more about dealing with injuries than she would.

As they neared the Palace, Porthos wondered who would be there to meet them. Word would have spread about the accident. He knew the Queen would not want to be overwhelmed with observers amongst the courtiers.

'Majesty,' he said, hoping he was not talking out of turn, 'it might be better if we used the servant's stairs. It would be better to get the Dauphin straight to his room…'

'Porthos,' said the Queen as she slightly changed direction to a different door, 'in this instance I bow to your knowledge and suggestion. I know that I can trust you and the others...more than I can trust anyone in the Palace.'

Porthos smiled as they reached the servant's door, a much less impressive entrance. A stunned-looking footman saw them approach and rushed ahead of them opening each door as they reached it. The young man seemed to realise the situation did not call for usual Palace etiquette as he helped the small group along the corridor, occasionally shooing other staff out of the way. With the help of the young man who received a smile and a nod of gratitude from the Queen, they reached the Dauphin's rooms without interruption.

The Queen pushed the door open and ushered Porthos through. He heard the doctor enter close behind and the door closed firmly. There would be no audience as they tended to the future King.

Porthos gently lay the Dauphin on his bed, he was about to step back when the doctor stopped him.

'Help me with his clothes, I want to be sure there are no other injuries.'

A little surprised that he was not to be ushered out of the room Porthos glanced back to the Queen who nodded slightly, he realised she was shaking and probably in no state to assist at that moment. The governess was hovering around the Queen trying to encourage her to sit down. Porthos hid a smile when the Queen told the woman to leave her alone and to check if the King had been informed. Looking slightly taken aback the governess excused herself and left.

Porthos was busy undoing the buttons on the Dauphin's doublet, the young Prince had still not shown any signs of waking. Between them, Porthos and the doctor divested the boy of his cold clothes. Unlike Aramis who would have been soaked through the Dauphin's clothes were still relatively dry, but he was cold from the length of time he had been outside and inactive.

After a couple of minutes, the Queen had composed herself enough to join the men at the unconscious boy's side.

The doctor was again running his hands over the Dauphin's head. The Queen sat on the edge of the bed taking one of her son's hands in hers.

'Majesty, I still believe we just have to be pa-'

On cue, the Dauphin made a small groaning sound. He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes a little. Porthos stepped back, knowing he was no longer needed. The Queen had leaned forward with the doctor. They were both talking calmly to the boy, again assuring him he was not in trouble and asking how he felt. The Dauphin managed to reply in a small tired voice.

The Queen glanced up at the retreating Musketeer. She mouthed the words 'tell Aramis' to him. Porthos nodded, the Queen wanted her son's father to know that his boy was going to be fine.

'If you will excuse me, Majesty, I don't think I'm needed here now,' said Porthos aloud as he moved towards the door.

'Thank you, Porthos,' she replied.

Porthos quietly closed the door behind him and slipped down the servant stairs, as he went he could hear the King being escorted towards the rooms. The man was talking quite sternly to the governess and implying to her that she would be dismissed from her role for her part in the accident.

Porthos was glad to be out of the way.

MMMM

_Meanwhile..._

'Take him to my rooms at the palace, I keep the fire going,' said the doctor as he watched Porthos and the Queen crossing the lawn. 'He needs to be warmed up. I'm guessing you two can deal with him. Use my bed, I shall be with the Dauphin until he is out of danger.'

Athos nodded, Aramis seemed oblivious to the doctor's words. He was staring after the retreating Queen and Dauphin.

'Thank you, Monsieur,' said Athos.

The doctor moved off after his patient. Athos moved to stand on Aramis' other side and helped to support the shivering man.

Between them, they walked Aramis towards the palace. Athos watched Porthos and the Queen disappear through the door that led to the servant's area. He smiled, wondering if Porthos had suggested the move to avoid the courtiers who would no doubt be waiting to see the drama unfold if the prince was carried through the main corridors to his rooms.

Aramis was stumbling as he walked, if they were not holding him up he would have collapsed. His head was lolling forward on occasion. As they neared the Palace they were supporting most of Aramis' weight.

'I have no intention of carrying you, Aramis, stay awake until we are up the stairs.'

The ailing Musketeer managed a weak nod as they reached the bottom of the servant's stairs. Athos guessed Porthos and the Queen had already reached the Dauphin's rooms and were in the process of tending to him.

With an increasingly sluggish step, they managed to cajole Aramis up the stairs towards the doctor's rooms. A young footman noticed them and walked ahead to open doors for them.

'The Dauphin has been taken to his rooms,' said the young man, 'it's all caused quite a stir with the nobles.'

'Has the King been informed?' asked d'Artagnan as the footman opened the door to the doctor's rooms.

The footman nodded, 'I heard he's very angry.'

'Thank you,' said Athos, 'we will be fine from here. Perhaps you could ask if the kitchens have any broth for our friend?'

The young man nodded and hurried off, back the way they had come.

'Louis?' asked Aramis, his words slurred and shaky.

'Is being looked after,' said Athos as he pulled Aramis' doublet from his shoulders, 'let us get you warmed up first and then we will get an update.'

'Is he awake?'

'Aramis,' said Athos firmly, 'he is not your son. You need to be quiet. You rescued the aire to the throne. Do you understand?'

Aramis stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, Athos shook his head, they both knew that in Aramis' current state the chances of him saying something incriminating were high.

'It would have been better to get him back to the garrison,' said d'Artagnan as they pushed their friend into a chair and started to strip him of his soaked clothes.

'We could not turn down the doctor's offer,' replied Athos as he batted Aramis' hands away.

Aramis was trying to undress himself but lacked the coordination. His fingers were refusing to work as he wanted them to. Athos understood the frustration of his friend and wished he could speed up the process of getting him warmed up.

They wrapped him in a blanket and forced him into the doctor's bed, Aramis was still shivering but the exhaustion won out, he was asleep in minutes.

'When he wakes up, if he is still confused, we need to get him moved back to the garrison. He should be warm enough by then.'

Athos looked at d'Artagnan who nodded his agreement.

'How is he?' asked Porthos from the doorway.

'He's passed out, there's not much we can do really,' replied d'Artagnan. 'The Dauphin?'

Porthos smiled, 'he's awake, I left them to it. The King was just going in as I slipped away. He was berating anyone who was near him.'

'I hope he does not give the Queen a hard time,' said Athos with a shake of his head.

'He'll probably have a go at us for saving the lad,' remarked Porthos with a knowing smile.

MMMM

_Later..._

Aramis slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling above him. The memories of the ice and crashing through it came to the front of his mind. Overriding the horror of the incident was the knowledge that his son had woken again. As he had fallen asleep after being forced into the doctor's bed, Aramis remembered Porthos' saying that the boy was alright. The cold and pain were worth it to know that his son was going to be fine. The boy would no doubt suffer for a few days, but Aramis thought, if he was anything like his father a bump on the head would not stop him.

'How are you feeling?'

As he slowly turned his head towards the voice, he realised his hand was being held. The soft, smooth skin of the hand holding his was warm. Aramis focused on Anne who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him.

Aramis tried to sit up, but Anne shook her head and put her other hand on his chest lightly, keeping him still.

'Don't move,' she said.

'You shouldn't be here, it's not safe…'

She moved her hand to stroke his cheek, brushing his hair aside.

'It will be fine for a few minutes. I don't want to leave Louis for too long...but I wanted to be sure you were alright. And I wanted to thank you for what you did.'

Aramis reached up for her hand and gently took it, he kissed her fingers.

'I will be fine,' he said. 'You need to concentrate on him.'

'He is asleep, the doctor is watching him.'

'Has he come around fully? Has he spoken?'

'He's fine,' said Anne in a calm voice.

Aramis realised he had become worked up with worry. He relaxed again with the knowledge that his son was alright.

'Go back to him, please,' he said.

Anne nodded, 'I will get word to you when he is fully recovered.'

She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was chaste but still sent a shiver through Aramis.

She rose from the bed, after smoothing her skirts she walked to the door opening it slowly. Aramis could see a young footman outside, he thought he recognised the man from earlier but was not sure. Anne glanced back at him and smiled before slipping away.

Aramis relaxed again. Although he was no longer shivering and knew he was in no danger he still felt cold and tired from the earlier exertion, he felt no pang of guilt for drifting off to sleep again.

MMMM

The next time he awoke he realised he was again not alone. Aramis turned onto his back, expecting to see one of his brothers sat by the bed. His eyes flew open when he saw his visitor. He tried to push himself up to sit, to push the expensive sheets off him so that he could stand.

The King waved his hand at him, a gesture that told Aramis to remain where he was.

'I have been told what you did for my son,' he said looking at Aramis intently.

Aramis opened his mouth but could not work out what to say, he was not often lost for words but found he could not speak at that precise moment

'I wanted to thank you. Obviously, protecting the life of the future King is your job, but it was still a selfless act. It takes a lot to risk your life for another. I am grateful.'

The King looked at him for a few more seconds before moving to a hidden door that stood slightly ajar in the wall opposite the real door.

'Do not mention my visit,' the King said before disappearing through the door.

Aramis stared, open-mouthed at the wall, the outline of the hidden door barely visible. He knew there were many passages hidden away in the Palace, servants used them, and the King was known to make use of them for the occasional illicit assignation, but it had still been a shock to see the Monarch.

Aramis collapsed back onto the bed, stunned at the turn of events. The King had thanked him for saving the Dauphin. The King seemed genuine in his thanks. Aramis wondered if the man still suspected that the accusations against himself and the Queen were true. His attitude during his brief visit seemed to imply that he did not.

Finding the shock of the visit making him tired again he closed his eyes. He would not say anything about the Kings visit, he doubted the others would believe him anyway.

MMMM

Louis pulled his dressing gown tighter around him, he felt cold, but he did not want to return to his room until he had done what he had set out to do. His mother and the doctor were both asleep. His mother had fallen asleep, lying next to him on the bed, Louis had been very careful when he climbed out of his bed. He did not want to wake her up. The doctor was sleeping in a chair by the fire. He knew he would be in trouble if they woke up before he got back, but he also knew he had to finish what he was doing.

When he had first woken up his head had hurt very much. It had pounded, he had cried. His mother had gathered him in her arms and held him closely kissing the top of his head and whispering soothing words to him. He knew he had fallen asleep again.

The next time he had woken, he had felt a lot better, the pain in his head was less but the doctor would not let him get out of bed. They had made him drink a horrible drink, he had pulled faces as he drank it but the doctor had told him it would help to make him feel better. His mother had told him he was very brave when he had finished the horrible drink.

His mother had told him what had happened. Louis pretended he could not remember walking out on the frozen water. He knew it was wrong to lie, but he also did not want his father to tell him off. If he did not remember doing it, his father would probably not tell him off.

His mother had gone on to tell him how he had been rescued and who by. As she talked Louis had felt sleepy again, but knew what he would have to do when he woke up the next time.

The third time he had woken his mother and the doctor were asleep.

As he pulled the secret door open he peered out, he knew about the secret passages because one of the footmen had shown him. The footman was friendly with him, and sometimes snuck into his room with stolen treats from the kitchen. The young man was the only one of the staff who talked to him, but only when no one else was around.

Louis knew how to get to the doctor's rooms by the dimly lit secret passages. He walked quickly and quietly, peeking around the corners of the small corridors before stepping out each time. Twice he had to press himself back against the wall as a servant hurried passed. But he made it to the room without being discovered.

He slowly pushed the door open. After looking around the room and finding only the Musketeer that had saved him, he stepped in. The Musketeer was asleep in the doctor's bed. Louis saw the soldier's clothes hanging off a couple of chairs in front of the fire to dry.

Louis felt a little guilty about what he had done. He realised that he had not only worried his mother he had also put himself and the man that had rescued him in danger. Louis did not like to upset his mother, he loved his mother.

Slowly, Louis crept up to the bed. The soldier did not stir. He looked peaceful. Louis guessed the man would be alright now that he was dry and warm. He remembered how cold he had felt the first time he woke up, the Musketeer had been cold and soaked by the cold water, he knew it would have been worse for him.

'I'm sorry I went on the ice,' Louis said quietly. 'I won't do it again.'

The Musketeer shifted slightly in his sleep, Louis took a couple of steps back, worried his rescuer would wake up. But the man remained asleep.

He turned to go but paused, looking back at the Musketeer for a few moments.

'Thank you for saving me,' he said, before quietly slipping out of the room.

The End.

**Authors note: According to the Versaille Palace visitor's website there was a 'water feature' on the site of what is now 'Apollo's Fountain' in 1636, so with a little poetic licence I have imagined a statue in the centre of the 'water feature' for the purposes of this little tale.**


End file.
